My Name Is?
by Jodeh
Summary: I'm just a little girl... with a few tricks up her sleeve. I'm kidnapped by Madara. Why? I don't know. I grow up and bad things happen... well, more bad then it already was. My name is Miyuki, I'm going through an identity crisis, and this is the story of how my life was ruined.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy!" A high-pitched voice filled with alarm screams. "DADDY!"

"Yeah, Miyuki?" I tiredly run my hand through my red hair. I'm going to go bald with the stress this girl causes me.

She runs into the living room, popping up behind the couch.

"There's a big spider in my room!" She points down the stairs, in the basic direction of her room.

"Why are you so scared of spiders?" I sigh and shake my head. I get up and head down the steps.

"Cause they crawl into your ears at night and still your dreams!" She huff, following close behind.

I stop and look down at my daughter, wondering what exactly goes through her little red head.

"Did you brush your hair today?" I tease.

"Umm... yes?" Miyuki quickly attempts to smooth out the wild mess she calls her hair.

I chuckle and ruffle her hair, purposely messing it up more.

At the bottom of the stairs, I peek into the doorway of the only room down here. I scan the room, trying to locate the supposed spider. I spot it perched in a wall, almost out of my reach.

Miyuki puts her hands on her hips, "TIME TO KILL THAT SPIDER!" She then proceeds to push me into the room and quickly back out to what she thought was a safe distance.

I just laugh, "Of course,"

~~~(2 weeks later)~~~

Miyuki bolts into the kitchen, nearly exploding with excitement.

"Daddy, Mommy!" She says in a sing-song voice. "What'd you get me?"

"Get you for what?" Yuki teases.

"My birthday remember?" She explains, an obvious look of disappointment on her face. "I'm turning 7! You've gotta get me a present! It's like, the most important thing ever! ...Next to Christmas, of course."

The two of us share a look and laugh, confusing Miyuki further.

"I'm kidding, honey," She reaches under the sink and hands her a large box.

It was wrapped in blue, shiny, wrapping paper with a red bow. Miyuki could barely hold it as she slid into her seat and set the gift ontop of the table. She stood up and observed it for a few seconds.

She slides the ribbon off carefully, then rips off the rest of the wrapping paper. She digs through the ocean of packing pellets impatiently before revealing her gift: A small dagger that was passed down through out the family for generations.

"Hey, a knife!" She waves the dagger around a bit.

"What do you say?" I remind her.

"Thank yoouu." She sings as she admires the weapon with glee. She sets it down and turns her attention on me, waiting expectantly.

"And here's my gift to you," I hand Miyuki a small box.

She looks at it skeptically, comparing it to the size of the box her mom had given her. She pouts her lip out a bit and opens it. Her eyes light up as she pulls out a necklace with a large heart as the pendant.

"I love it! Thank you so, so much!" She looks inside the heart locket and sees a picture of her family. "These are the best gifts ever!"

"I'm glad you like it so much," I fasten the necklace around her neck carefully. "Now go brush your hair." I smirk.

"Do I _have _to?" She groans.

"Yeah, get to it."

Miyuki runs off down the hall to the upstairs bathroom.

Yuki sighs, "I'd give anything to keep that girl safe..."

"To bad she's usually gets herself into unsafe problems."

A loud crash and a large thump comes from upstairs. "It wasn't me!"

I share a look with Yuki and sigh, "It's your turn.

"Hm," Yuki heads upstairs to see what happened.

"I swear it wasn't me!"


	2. Chapter 2

__**~(The next night)~**__

****Miyuki's P.O.V****

"C'mon, Hon," Daddy leads the way out the door. "Your mom needs some alone time."

"Are we goin to Casa?" I ask hopefully.

"You guessed right." He ruffles my hair with a chuckle.

I cheer as we walk to the Casino/bar. The place new us well, daddy was a regular customer. They started to let me in after 2 years, and it's really fun in there(I get a lot of weird looks when I go in there). There's so many games to play, but I'm not too good at card games. Only the ones where you pull the handle and stop the buttons from moving. I forget what it's called.

We enter Casa Casino, of which was locate in the very center of 's where a lot of passing Shinobi and travelers stop by. We come here at least once a week when mommy's in a bad mood.

"Hey, hey." Kitten waves. "Glad you came!"

Kitten is my best friend in this tiny little town _and_ works here at the casino! She's a host sometimes, but mostly works the bar. She saves me a treat or two sometimes if she can.

I don't think she has a house, she might live inside the Casino. I see her go off with strangers all the time, but she's always back the next day. And I swear, her name really is Kitten! Her boss says so.

"Hi Kitten!" I run up to hug her.

"Hey, Miyuki." She hugs me back tightly. "Tonight's a busy night, people from other villages are coming in. So no running off, alright?"

"Alright, Kitten-chan!" I grin. "I promise!"

We went from machine to machine to table, the whole time I felt like I was being watched. I shrug off the feeling and peek at some other guys cards. Without being caught, I walk back over to my Daddy and whisper into his ear who had which cards.

I'm not sure how it helps, but he gets really happy when I do help! He always wins, and he says he'll teach me how to play when I'm older. But, I already know how to play plenty of card games! Like Go Fish!

* * *

><p>Miyuki rubs her eyes and yawns loudly. She hopes it catches her fathers attention, but it doesn't. He was deeply into this game, refusing to lose before he left.<p>

"Daddy, I'm ready to go now." Miyuki says urgently, swaying on her feet.

"Hold on a sec, we're about to go." Ren glares at the guy in front of him. "Right after this game."

The man wore a black cloak and a white mask with a flame design. He smirks under that mask, knowing he was winning.

"But Daddy-"

"Go get yourself a soda or something." Ridge gives Miyuki some money. "I'll be finished by the time your back."

She sighs, about to complain once more. She stops herself and rolls her eyes, taking the money begrudgingly. She walks away, weaving her way through the crowd to the bar. She climbs onto the seat and waits for the bartender to finish up with someone else.

"Okay, one more time." Ren huffs.

"But you've got nothing to bet." The masked man points out with a chuckle.

"I bet my daughter."

"You mean that kid getting a drink?" A hint of doubt in his voice. He was hoping this guy had a second, _older _daughter hidden away somewhere.

"Yes."

"Hn. Fine."

****Miyuki's P.O.V****

When I get back to the table Daddy was at, he seemed kind of guilty and worried. The guy with the mask slowly stands up, turning to face me. I stare back up at him awkwardly. He was bad news, I could just __feel __it in my heart.

"I'm sorry..." Daddy sighs.

"Sorry... For what?" I question with a confused frown. I sip my soda and wait for an answer.

The masked man chuckles darkly, "He bet you in this petty little game and lost. Your mine now, kid."

I drop my drink in shock and turn to run. The guy moves insanely fast though and grabs my arm, snapping it back painfully hard. I whimper and clutch my shoulder, not sure it was suppose to bend back that far.

"Let me go!" I tug at his hand and plant my feet firmly on the ground. I wasn'tgoing _anywhere_ with this guy, no matter what.

"Let's. Go." He growls, forcefully tugging me back.

"NO!" I manage to snatch my hand away and take off running. He snaps angrily at me, but I don't catch what he says.

I make it out the Casino and run through the practically empty town. I glance behind me and see the guy in the mask not to far behind me. I look around frantically and run into another one of my friends' house. His name was James and he was about 25 give or take. He was in the middle of dinner, staring surprised at me.

"James, help me!" I start to run to him, but the masked man grabs my hair and snatches me back. I cry out in pain and back up a bit.

"Miyuki, who is this?" James stares in horror.

"I don't know, my daddy bet me and this guy won me." I explain, holding back tears. "Isn't there like a law against that?"

"No, not yet." He murmurs. "It didn't seem like something that needed to be explained. It's inhumane."

"I don't know what that word is, but HELP ME!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The masked man mutters half-heartedly.

James comes forward, holding a big knife. The man sighs and says something like "I warned you". I shriek and jump back as James falls dead at my feet, a puddle of blood forming on the ground. I was horrified at the sight, Jameswas one of my closest friends! Now he's just dead because of this... _psycho!_

"I suggest you come with me now. Or do I have to kill more of your friends?" He threatens.

I stare some more at the now lifeless James, slowly squeezing my eyes shut. _Don't cry... Don't... cry..._

I whip out my brand new dagger, glaring angrily at the man. "Stay back! I'll cut you!"

He scoffs, "_Please._" He seemed unamused with my attempt to defend myself.

With a blink of an eye, he suddenly has my dagger. I stare wide-eyed at the fast movement, unsure what to make of this. I open and close my mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say or do.

I was cornered, in a now dead friends house. His wife and kids are really scared and crying, while my own dad was nowhere to be seen. I was out of options.

"Fine... I'll come with you... But I won't like it!" I mutter, making a goal to make his life a living hell from now on. "Who are you, anyways...?"

"Your new guardians." He chuckles.

"Yeah right," I scoff, pausing for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Madara." He shoves me forward. "Madara Uchiha."


End file.
